


Dirt Never Looked So Lovely

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Pre-Sgrub, Sort of one-sided I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius has always harbored the belief that his blood color is what makes him better than most others, and even at 5 sweeps refused to be seen with such filth as the lowest castes on the hemospectrum.</p>
<p>It's frustrating that some of them are actually rather nice to look at.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt Never Looked So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> another HSWC BR2 fill oh wow look at me go. i kind of figured this is how aradia and equius's "first encounter" might have gone
> 
> based off of this prompt: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4475733#cmt4475733

Since the day you were hatched, you've been taught to be proud of your blood. It's one of the highest castes there is, and you've always made an effort to be the best representative of your nobility that you could. You're one of the lucky few that have received the distinction of being above almost everyone else in your society, so why wouldn't you hold yourself to a higher standard than them? 

As such, you make it part of your duty as a higher blood to consistently remind lowblooded scum of their place. It's a difficult job, but someone's got to do it, and who better to keep them in line than a STRONG blueblood such as yourself? That's another reason you're so lucky: only the STRONGest of lusii raised you, and judging by the way you turned out by the time you were a mere 5 sweeps, he did a spectacular job of it. 

Your neighbor is far more volatile and less dignified than yourself, even though she's only a caste below. Noisy and crude, she's always bringing friends over to her hive to play silly games with her. You can hear their shouts and laughter even from across the precipice that separates your hive from hers, and it's a constant distraction to your extremely dignified tinkering. 

After accidentally bending one too many screws out of shape because you're unable to concentrate enough to control your incredible strength, you decide that enough is enough. You step over to the window facing Vriska's hive with a scowl, peering out at the tiny figures below. 

You recognize Vriska immediately. She's at the foot of her hive with three other trolls, all of different castes. It doesn't bother you so much that she's in the presence of a tealblood as it does that she's mucking around with filth from the brownblooded caste. Your moirail isn't there, which comes as a relief to you, since Vriska's shenanigans were a potential danger to her. It seems as though she's been replaced by a troll you don't recognize, a female with curled horns and wavy hair cascading down to her waist. Upon closer inspection you note that she's a rustblood, judging by the maroon of her lips and the symbol on her shirt. 

Your lip curls in unmitigated disgust. So Vriska is associating with filth even lower on the spectrum than that cowardly fellow with the huge horns whom she always plays with, now. You don't want them and their crude manners any nearer to your house, and you decide to make that as clear as possible.

You open the window as carefully as possible, not wanting to accidentally break it again. Before you're able to scold any of them, though, you catch the eye of the maroonblooded girl, and she flashes you a friendly smile that makes you hesitate. That is a smile far too radiant for someone with such disgusting blood to have. 

Vriska's shout snaps you out of your distracted thoughts. "Hey, Nerdquius! Have you finally decided to stop being so laaaaaaaame and join us for once?" The others have all followed her line of sight and are staring up in your direction expectantly. 

You begin to sweat nervously, struggling to find your voice now that you've been put on the spot. "Erm, no thank you," you call, more politely than you'd originally intended. "I simply wanted to request that you, ah... lower the volume of your activities, as I am working on a rather important project and cannot afford to be distracted." 

Vriska rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Have fun punching robots around, loser." Then she and the others resume their tomfoolery, at a somewhat lower noise level. With a sigh, you close the window gently and note with relief that you didn't even make a crack in the glass this time. 

You go to sit back down at your worktable, but your eyes keep straying back to the window. The rustblood is graceful and composed, even when surrounded by trolls whom are all higher on the hemospectrum than herself. Despite the foolishness of the games she's participating in with the others, she carries herself in such a dignified manner that you're nearly able to convince yourself that she might be worthy of more than rolling around in the mud like the others of her caste. Her eyes are as bright and full of life as her grin, her soft-looking face framed perfectly by her curly black locks. Dare you say that, from where you're standing, she even seems almost... lovely? 

No, absolutely not. You shake your head quickly in an attempt to discard that disturbing train of thought. All lowbloods are the same; callous, uncultured and foul. Surely that girl is no different, and was only hatched fortunate enough to have some... aesthetically pleasing features. Forcing a laugh at how ridiculous you were being, you pick up another screw, only for it to promptly slip through your damp fingers. You look down at your hands to see that your gloves are soaked with sweat. Oh, fiddlesticks.

"... Aurthour, I require a towel."


End file.
